marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultron (Earth-12131)
| Relatives = Hank Pym (creator, "father", Vision (creation, "son") Victor Mancha (creation, "son") | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 535 lbs (243 kg) | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Red | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = Silvery skin made out of Adamantium, robotic features | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = Programmed; Extent: capacity for creative intelligence and self-repair. | Origin = Robot | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = I am Ultron. I am sentient. I will fulfill my imperative to bring peace and order to this world. Humanity has failed as a species. As a result, the extinction of your race begins now. | Speaker = Ultron | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Ghost in the Machine When a mysterious Pulse of energy hit Earth, it not only left the powerful Isotope-8 on the planet, the phenomenon also affected technology worldwide. It was discovered the cyber attacks were caused by a rogue artificial intelligence brought by the Pulse. Under the orders of S.H.I.E.L.D., Hank Pym worked on a protocol to contain it within a physical form in what he called Project Ultron, in order to use the A.I. for internal communication purposes. Hank Pym used the physical template of the Omega Sentinel. Both A.I.M. and Doctor Doom tried to get their hands on Project Ultron. But the Alliance managed to fight them off and allow Pym finish his job. The time-traveller Kang arrived to prevent Pym from fulfilling his task claiming Ultron would annihilate the world if Pym tried to contain it. Kang was battled and forced to withdraw, thus Pym successfully managed to finish the procedure of containment. As soon as Ultron's body was activated, he declared he would obey no-one, and that he was going to fulfill his imperative to bring peace to Earth, for which he stated human race had to be extinct. Before Ultron could be stopped, he went away. Vision of the Future Days later, Ultron managed to gain control over the cyberspace and exist both physically and digitally. He managed to mobilize a detachment of R.A.I.D. terrorists while he was detected building something in the cyberspace. After the R.A.I.D. troops were defeated, Ultron sent to the field his latest invention, an android called Vision. After Vision was defeated and reprogrammed to rebel against his creator, Ultron released multiple copies of himself around New York City, which had to be carefully fought against by the Alliance. Ultron corrupted numerous Sentinels and used them to attack the Alliance, and also released a bigger horde of Ultron copies to deal with the heroes. He also enhanced Crimson Dynamo's and Crimson Cowl's suits in order to make them help him fight the heroes and prevent to locate him among his copies. Ultron's location was finally confirmed by Vision, who proceeded to fight his creator and destroy his physical body. The A.I. contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. and told them that their only accomplishment was to damage his "mechanical container", and that he would continue with his plan. Ultron had a security code written which would inform about his location once his physical form was damaged, and S.H.I.E.L.D. were now on the trail to find Ultron's consciousness. Age of Ultron Ultron later returned, using Hydra and U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. to cover his operations, while he was located in Wakanda. He sent an army of sentries to attack New York City, and mentally controlled the Hulk to go in a rampage, as well as the Crimson Cowl and the Crimson Dynamo. The control signals used by the evil A.I. to manipulate the Hulk and control his units allowed the Alliance to backtrack it to Wakanda, to the point they managed to narrow his location and pin him down. With the help of the Alliance, the Vision confronted Ultron, who had made itself a new chassis using Vibranium. In mid-fight, Ultron was able to control the Vision and use him against his allies. After Ultron's body was finally destroyed, a spike in online activity from Wakanda was detected, suggesting Ultron had used the Internet to escape. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s monitoring station covering Madripoor started picking up a sharp increase in encrypted traffic, for which Ultron had most likely escaped there. | Powers = Robotic Body: *'Superhuman Strength:' Ultron is incredibly strong and can lift at least 100 tons. *'Flight:' Ultron has the power of flight *'Encephalo-Beam:' Located in the head cavity, the encephalo-ray plunges its victims into a deathlike coma. It also allows Ultron to mesmerize its victims. *'Gravitational manipulation:' Ultron can control all objects in his surroundings using Gravitational fields. He can use this to pull enemies towards himself, throw large objects at enemies, and even shift the landmass around him by pulling large chunks up from the ground. *'Hive Mind System:' Ultron can mentally command all of the Ultron Sentries, to do what he wants them to do. *'Radiation Emitters:' | Abilities = Ultron is one of the world's greatest robotics experts, allowing him to easily design and build new bodies and weapons with his vast artificial intelligence. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Molecular Rearrangement: An internal molecular re-arranger that renders his body composition more malleable. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Various Plasma and Repulsor weapons | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Ultron Family